Ava Parkers
Ava Parkers Daughter of Dionysus Lesbian Crazy Party Girl (This Character Belongs to Jenna Fraen) History Born on July 20th to Dionysus and Jennifer Parkers in LA, California. I grew up there and got the natural California chick look: tan skin, sunglasses, long blonde hair. But it didn't take long for me to break out. I grew up with Jennifer always looking over my shoulder, always seeming oddly...wary. Of what? I learned to ignore it, but it got kind of annoying. "Who is that?" she would ask, and I'd roll me eyes and say "A friend." But I learned to get her off my back, and nothing ever seemed to pop up. Skipping my boring early years and fastforwarding to 7th grade. Sometimes. I'd look down the corner and see a girl and a boy making out. So what? It didn't feel...right to me. I felt excluded from normal-ity, and I found it easier, if I imagined myself hooking up with someone, to replace the boy's place rather than the girl's. Meaning girl-on-girl. Slowly, I dug around her soul a bit and--guess what. You'll find out later. I was fearful of people finding out, but I couldn't hold back her crazy self and was soon the go-to person for alcohol, drugs, and the upcoming parties. And I guess I was in the catorgory of hotties, but people seemed to avoid me. I guess it looked like I had baggage. Well, it was like that, at a party a year later (graduating from middle and moving to high) that I leaned forward and kissed a girl. "What the f*ck you doing?!" the girl screamed. There, on the spot, I was shoved outta the closet. Just my luck. So I entered highschool walking down the halls with people screaming "LESBO!" after me. It was torture for a while, but I managed to develop a...thick skin. The worst part of it, though, was my mom. Conservative Repubican, all of her views were against gays, lesbians, and all that crazy junk, basically against all those modern ideas. She treated me like garbage when she learned I was lesbian. "You're no daughter of mine!" she would shout. For my freshman year, I felt like sh*t. I'd skip school just to get out of seeing those glaring, hating eyes. I hid, I ran, but the moment I walked into school next year I promised myself I wouldn't be so scared, so fearful. So I became openly gay, and I even found myself a girl, sort of. It was just when I was walking home from school and found myself confronted by...someone. Or something. In a purple-blue cloak, no one else seemed to notice him. "Take this," the person-ish said, handing me a large box. Then he seemed to disappear into thin air. Warily, I took it and when I got home I opened it. It was a collection of knives of varying sizes; throwing knives. They were made of some sort of bronze, but it didn't seem like any other bronze I'd ever seen. And what kind of person hands a stranger a bunch of throwing knives? Well, whatever. Not my problem. So I tucked the box under my arm and headed outside. But, alas, it was. The second I walked out, that weird buisnesswoman that lived down the street strolled up to me. "Excuse me, young lady," she said with this weird look on her face, "have you heard of the Demi Market?" Now, I hadn't heard of a Demi Market. The hell was that? "No," I replied. "Well, let me show you." The creep, who I remembered now was something like Margaret H, grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, against my will, may I add. "Where the hell are you taking me?!" "Somewhere," was all she said, pulling me along into that old park that no one ever went to. Then she morphed into some sort of weird..thing. Remembering my studies from school, I recognized what the hell she was; a freaking harpy. Damn, thought those were only in myths. She went totally berserk, so it was a good thing I still had those throwing knives. I managed to get away from the thing and chuck a couple of knives at it, which managed to scratch it a bit. Then this guy--I think I had seen him before at school, he always stayed low and seemed odd, having a limp--trying to fend off the harpy. "Get back to your mom or dad or whatever and tell them to send you to camp!" he shouted, pulling out a sword and slicing at the harpy. "Get to New York!" So, of course I raced home. I didn't bother to jabber on to my mom because I knew they wouldn't listen, but surprisingly she did. She just bought a ticket to New York, for a plane to leave tonight at midnight. It was already almost seven, so I threw together some junk I knew I wanted and left, swerving around the park to avoid the harpy and the guy who had...well, saved me. I get to the airport fine, get on the plane fine, get off fine, and the moment I get out of the airport, there's a harpy staring at me. I raced for a cab and gave the driver the place that my mom had given me and shouted, "And step on it!" That got him to drive, and the harpy seemed to give up. Maybe she thought she'd get me wherever I was going. The cab dropped me off at camp, and when I stepped inside the borders I was claimed. I haven't seen the guy--who I learned was a satyr--since. |- |- | |} Personality Personality In one word: irresponisble. Bold, she don't care what you say and she'll do whatever the f*ck she wants. She used to be insecure, but she's developed thick skin; you'd have to say something pretty offensive to get a reaction from her. She hates when people are serious and is most likely to smack you if you're acting drowsy or depressed around her. She has a crude sense of humor, and loves it when people get out and say something offensive. She's a lesbian and loves flaunting it. Appearance Appearance Black hair with ivory-white highlights, dark brown eyes, high cheek bones and a certain slouch to her body that radiants her I-don't-care personality. Abilities Abilities *Ability to insight small riots. *Ability to make juice giving plants grow like wild. Trivia Trivia *Her theme song is I Kissed A Girl Relationships Relationships